rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jujubee
Jujubee 'es el nombre artístico de Airline Inthyrath, un intérprete drag profesional, maquillador, cantante y comediante de Boston, Massachusetts. Mejor conocido por ser una de las concursantes en la Temporada 2 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. Su madre drag es Karisma Geneva Jackson-Tae. Es una de las favoritas de los fanáticos y es recordada por su gran amistad con su compañera de temporada, Raven. Después de haber terminado como 3era en la Temporada 2, regresó para competir en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race, donde hizo pareja con Raven. Jujubee nuevamente terminó tercera junto con Shannel, mientras que Raven resultó como subcampeona. Biografía Antes de competir en RuPaul's Drag Race, Inthyrath estudió Teatro. Los ancestros de Inthyrath son Laos, algo de lo cual siempre se sintió orgulloso durante Drag Race. Adicional a que habla lao con fluidez, también maneja el tailandés y utilizó palabras en este idioma cuando le contó a sus compañeras concursantes acerca de cómo su tío le llamaba "kathoey", que significa "Lady boy", y luego cuando las utilizó nuevamente durante el desafío del "reading". Jujubee es nativa de Boston, donde vive con su prometido Christopher, con quien ha estado durante 8 años. Desde Drag Race, Jujubee ha estado presentándose alrededor de todo EEUU y Canadá como parte de la gira de RuPaul's Drag Race. También apareció en el video musical de la canción "Jealous of My Boogie" de RuPaul y el de "Queen" de Xelle. Jujubee es una de las más queridas para los fanáticos y se dice que es una de las concursantes más populares de RuPaul's Drag Race. Fue conocida durante en el programa por sus atuendo hermosos y a la moda en la pasarela, sus habilidades de maquillaje, su sentido del humor y sus batallas lip-sync, en las cuales eliminó a tres competidoras. Su meta era cumplir su sueño como drag y probarle a su padre fallecido que podía hacerlo y convertirse en la "America's Next Drag Superstar". RuPaul's Drag Race Jujubee fue eliminada en el episodio "Grand Finale", terminando la competencia entre los primeros tres puestos. El desafío final fue participar en el video musical de "Jealous of my Boogie" y mostrar sus atuendos finales en la pasarela de la temporada. Jujubee fue criticada por haber sobreactuado durante la filmación del video. Merle sintió que a Jujubee le faltaba liderazgo en "moda y belleza", en comparación con Raven y Tyra. Incluso cuando a Jujubee le fue tan bien con estos aspectos durante toda la temporada. El atuendo de Jujubee fue menos favorito de los jueces. Fue eliminada primero y proclamada como el 3er lugar de la competencia. Esto dejó a Raven y a Tyra luchando por el título de "America's Next Drag Superstars". '''Desempeño en la Competencia * Jujubee se posicionó 3era durante la Temporada 2. * Jujubee es la única reina en llegar a la final dos veces, sin haber ganado ningún desafío principal. * Jujubee fue sentenciada en los episodios 6 (Rocker Chicks), 8 (Golden Gals) y 9 (The Diva Awards). * En el episodio 6, tuvo una batalla lip-sync contra Sahara Davenport, de la canción "Black Velvet" de Alannah Myles. En el episodio 8, contra Pandora Boxx, de la canción "Shake Your Love" de Debbie Gibson. Y en el episodio 9, contra Tatianna, de la canción "Something He Can Feel" de Aretha Franklin. En cada oportunidad se salvó de la eliminación. * Jujubee no fue eliminada sino hasta el episodio 11, "Music Video Finale", donde no tuvo que batallar un lip-sync y se posicionó como el 3er lugar de la competencia. Mensaje de Despedida "You are your own worst critic... let go, forgive, & live. Love, Juju B." Frases Memorables Temporada 2''' * "Jujubee's just this fabulous Asian girl, she's very like poppy and like, fashion-forward. She loves accessories and she likes glitter, 'cause it's wicked sparkly!" * "I love women, I think they're amazing... I just don't want to sleep with them." * "I just want to show them that we're not stupid, we're not uneducated, we have jobs, and I can cook!" * "Everyone looks like a Country Diva, but then I see what Mystique is wearing. She looks like she's a big girl going out to a club." * “I feel like I'm super hero diva and my power is glitter.” * "Tyra, she believes she's Beyoncé. And she doesn't want to hurt Beyonce's feelings because somehow Beyonce pays her bills." * "Every time Raven gets to choose something and every time Morgan gets to choose something, it's I pick Morgan, I pick Raven. Like I'm surprised we don't have a name for them yet. Rorgan, Maven, Hey Morvans. Douche-bags." * "Keep burning yourself bitch." * "Girl I know I'm gorgeous. You don't have to tell me anything, Miss Thing. Just get yourself some manners, so you don't look so damn stupid." - A Tyra en el escenario. * "I'm not Nervous, I'll read a bitch. I will read ya ta filth!" * "Miss Tyra, was your barbeque cancelled? Your grill is ****** up!" * "Get my gist? Do ya understand?" - A Jessica Wild * "And you, legendary you think you are. Legendary, looks like Leg and Dairy." - A Raven * "Memoirs of a Gay-SHA!" * "Meeeooww." ''All Stars''' * "I'm Jujubee. I like long walks on the beach, big d*cks, and fried chicken." * "I feel a little underdressed, I look like I work at the mall!" * "I missed you bitch." * "You know I love y'all, but I'm gonna take you bitches down." * "I want fried chicken now." * "Mimi, did you find that dress for sale? Half off? 75% off? Did it keep going down? Did you have a coupon?" (sobre el vestido de Mimi, en ''Untucked) * "Girl, I'm a funny bitch, but I don't write no jokes." Trivia * Airline fue a la Universidad de Massachusetts en Amherst, donde estudió Artes Teatrales. * Jujubee/Airline es de descendencia tailandesa y laosiana. * Cuando no está en drag, Jujubee ama cocinar y cantar. * Tiene dos gatos llamados Mister y Priss. * Es actividades de los derechos de los homosexuales, derechos humanos y derechos de los animales. * Ama dormir. * Es capaz de comerse lo que sea. * La diva favorita de Jujubee es Toni Braxton. * Su novio se llama Chris. * Jujubee ha realidazo un total de 5 batallas lip-sync. Nunca ha perdido ninguna. * Entre sus dos temporadas, fue sentenciada un total de 6 veces. Esto significa que está empatada con Roxxxy Andrews por más veces como sentenciada. Jujubee en las Redes # Instagram de Jujubee. # Twitter de Jujubee. # Facebook de Jujubee. # Página Oficial de Jujubee. en:Jujubee Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Asiáticas Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Equipo Rujubee Categoría:Reinas de Massachusetts Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Quinta Eliminada Categoría:Décima Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Nacidas en 1984 Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Géminis Categoría:Reinas Bilingües Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover